


Dick Pics

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuri decides to send his best friend a dick pic. And he does.Oneshot/drabble





	Dick Pics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305865) by Nikathesiren. 



When Yuri Plisetsky got an idea, he usually ran with it. He was definitely stubborn; and his best friend Otabek knew this well by now. 

That didn't mean the latter wasn't sometimes...uh, surprised, by what he decided to do. 

"I'm gonna send you a dick pic!" Yuri texted him a little too excitedly. Otabek was glad he couldn't see his face because it was bright red right now. 

"Ok" he tried to sound casual as he texted him back. 

And then Yuri had the nerve to send him a picture of the one and only JJ Leroy. For god's sakes. 

"You're an idiot!" Otabek texted him back, but he was grinning. Was he relieved or disappointed though...? He didn't know. 

"You love me for it though ;)" 

Otabek couldn't deny that, that was for sure. 


End file.
